In a conventional organic light-emitting component, for example an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), an emitter layer is arranged between an anode and a cathode, electromagnetic radiation being generated in said emitter layer. Applications for OLEDs are for example use as surface light sources in general lighting, as backlighting or pixels in displays or for representing information on signs or displays (signage applications).
In signage applications based on OLEDs, in one conventional method the emitter layer is structured after the formation of the OLED by means of a laser in order to represent the information in the OLED. In a further conventional method, the emitter layer is structured by the use of a condensed resist gas with subsequent lift-off patterning. In a further conventional method, the representation of the information is realized by means of partial modification of the injectability of charge carriers from one of the electrodes into the emitter layer. In a further method, the information is represented by means of a series connection of individually shaped OLED elements.
However, the conventional methods are comparatively cost-intensive and technically demanding, in particular for signage applications.